


More than friends- Draco Malfoy oneshot

by Mischiefmanaged12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefmanaged12/pseuds/Mischiefmanaged12
Summary: Y/N wishes her best friend Draco Malfoy will take her to the school ball. But, when he chooses Pansy Parkinson instead, Y/N tries her best to make him jealous.Spoiler alert... it works
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	More than friends- Draco Malfoy oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big draco girl but he seems to be pretty popular ;)

The Yule Ball was just days away and, still, nobody had asked you out. Very rarely a girl did ask out a guy, but you held back as deep down you longed for your best friend- Draco Malfoy- to ask you. You had been inseparable since you met on the Hogwarts Express when you were just eleven, so much so that it became commonplace for people to pick fun of your relationship.  
'Ooooo Malfoy and his girlfriend', 'ooooo, they're probably going off to make out in the library' were among many of the annoying comments made by sniggering voices daily.  
Draco took it upon himself to tell people that you were 'just friends' constantly, which gradually chipped away at your heart. As puberty kicked in and the two of you matured, your feelings only got greater, but Draco's never seemed to change. Hiding your potent feelings became increasingly difficult by the day. Draco began wearing aftershave, which drove you crazy. He got taller, so he had to look down on you with his gorgeous grey eyes. He developed muscles, which were impossible not to feel when the two of you went around playfighting. All in all he made you incredibly horny, and incredibly deeply in love.

"Have you asked anyone out yet, Draco," Crabbe asked, spitting out bits of chicken as he spoke.  
It was dinner time, 2 nights before the Yule ball and the whole dining room was full of elated chatter. Girls were discussing their ballgowns and boys were bigging eachother up. Eveyone seemed more jovial than ever. All except you.  
"Oh yes, I'm going with Pansy Parkinson."  
Your body went cold.   
You and Pansy had never got on. She had a little crush on Draco for probably as long as you had, and she loathed how close the two of you were. She wanted him all to herself. You never worried about her too much, considering Draco payed little attention to her compared to you, but this hit you like a truck.   
Crabbe turned his attention to you, "How about you, y/n. Any lucky fellas?"   
You realised you were staring into the distance and quickly snapped back to reality, "uh... no not yet."  
"Looks like it might be time to ask someone out youself, or you'll be going alone," Goyle laughed.  
The other two boys joined in.  
You were already feeling wobbly-lipped when Draco placed his hand on your shoulder and locked eyes with yours. God he was gorgeous.  
"No hard feelings, y/n," he said, "perhaps you'll get lucky."  
That was it.  
"I have to go to the bathroom," you muttered under your breath, already getting up and on your way to the girls' bathroom on the first floor, where absolutely nobody would find you.

You locked yourself in a stall and sat with your head in your hands and sobbed. Couldn't he see that you loved him with your whole heart and soul? If he really was interested in Pansy, you had no chance. She was smart and popular and stunning. You were, well, you.   
"Someone is upset," you heard a high voice say above you.  
You looked up to see Moaning Myrtle peering over the top of the stall.  
"Boy troubles is it?" She asked.  
You sniffled, " How can you tell?"  
"Girls only come in here for two things. If they're upset over a boy, or if a spell has gone wrong, and you don't look like a cat to me. hee hee."  
You wiped your nose and sighed, "It's my best friend. I love him, and he doesn't love me back. He asked another girl to the Yule Ball."   
Myrtle giggled in a strange, sulky manner, "All you need to do is make him jealous, and he'll be begging on his knees for you."  
"Jealous, how?"  
"Take someone else to the ball. Someone cute."  
"And you think that'll work?"  
"Trust me. He'll be yours by dawn."  
You wiped your eyes and stood up to leave, "thanks, Myrtle."  
"Any time," she chuckled before I heard a splash in the neighbouring toilet.

Operation make Malfoy jealous was underway.

Before you knew it you had Blaise Zabini in tow. He was an attractive Slytherin pure-blood, so Draco had some sort of competition with him. You chose your very best black dress that hugged each of your curves perfectly. You had your dorm girls curl and do up your hair so that a few strands fell over your face and framed it beautifully.  
"You look stunning, y/n," y/f/n smiled.  
"Says you," you said, blushing.  
"Something tells me you're trying to impress someone. And damn girl you will," your other friend exclaimed.  
"First Myrtle and now you... is it really that obvious?"  
"Draco?" Y/f/n laughed, "everyone knows."  
You blushed harder, "just not him."  
"Girl, you should see how he looks at you."   
Your other friend joined in, "he's just too scared to admit it, with your friendship and all."  
"Yeah. Believe me, y/n, his eyes won't be the only things popping out when he sees you like this."  
She winked and let you look in the mirror, and you were shocked at how pretty you really did look.  
You smiled and locked arms with both girls, "let's go."

************

The ballroom looked incredible, like a winter movie scene. Magical couples were already dancing to the music around the Champions, students, teachers and all.  
You spotted your date from across the room and approached him.   
"You look... beautiful, my lady," Blaise grinned, taking your hand.  
"Not to bad youself, Blaise," you said, smiling back as he led you to the dance floor.

You danced through a couple of songs before you noticed Draco and Pansy nearby. Pansy looked as stunning as ever, and you could feel the pangs of jealously run through you once again.  
You did have a date, it was true, but really you wanted to he right where she was right now. Your hand clutched in his perfect hand. His other placed gently on your waist. Your head buried in the crook of his neck. Your bodies pressed against each other like they could never come apart.  
But he was deep in dance with another girl.

You found youself looking back at him now and again, but there was nothing from him. He was totally preoccupied. He had forgotten about you.   
Or so you thought.

He found himself looking back at you. He wanted his hand locked in yours. His hand on your perfect waist. The warmth of your body against his. He was dangerously close to getting excited 'down there' at the thought, so tried his best to keep himself preoccupied.

Sometime later the music swicthed to upbeat rock, and the crowd surged towards the stage to scream with the Weird Sisters. You let Blaise off with his friends and took a break to the side of the crowd.  
Blaise was a nice guy, but he didn't make you laugh like Draco did. You had a nice night, but you could never get your best friend off your mind. Not once.  
"Good night?" A familiar voice said.  
You looked right to see Draco sat beside you on another chair.  
"It has been great!" you lied, "You?"  
You were hoping he would get down on one knee and confess his undying love for you right there and then, but he simply replied "it has been brilliant! Pansy is such an amazing dancer!"  
You pulled a fake smile to hold back tears, "so is Blaise! He's so handsome, too, don't you think."  
Draco nodded, "Good choice, y/n, coming with him. Perhaps your taste isn't so bad after all."   
Shit. He didn't seem jealous at all. You were tempted to say 'since you're so up youself, Malfoy, of course you'd think I have good taste in men. You.' but refrained.  
"Draco!" Pansy called from the crowd.  
Draco waved at her, "Sorry, y/n. I have to go, but we can catch up later, yeah?"   
You nodded with pretend enthusiasm, "sure. Have fun, Draco."  
He saluted you and hopped off to his date.  
Your girlfriends approached you now, noticing the tears welling in your eyes.  
"I....I'm going to l... lose him," you choked out, "he doesn't realise that I'm right here..."  
You couldn't bare to finish your sentence.   
"That boy doesn't know what he's missing," y/f/n frowned.  
"I can't do this. I can't be here."  
You got up and ran to the Slytherin common room, casting a spell to lock youself in your dorm room.  
You punched your pillow a thousand times before collapsing into it. Drained.

*********

You heard a knock.  
"Y/n." He said, "I love you."

You thought you were dreaming, so got up from your bed and opened the door, just to check you weren't going completely mad. Hearing voices was never a good thing in the wizarding world.  
You blinked once to see Draco stood there, a worried look plastered over his perfect face. If it was even possible, he looked even more gorgeous in his ballroom garb than ever before, and you spent a lot of your time looking at him.  
You began to cry again. He instantly caught onto this and pushed you back into the room with him, casting a spell to lock the door himself this time.  
He held you to his chest as you sobbed and gently rocked you back and forth, singing quietly in your ear.  
You were more or less the only person who knew he could sing, and you loved his voice more than any other sound in the world. And you were the only person he ever sang to. That was special.  
His melody did the trick of calming you down, and once you could choke out the words, you finally asked, "why only now Draco. After all this time. All the denial."  
Draco breathed in deeply, "I couldn't risk losing you, y/n. You're the only true friend I've ever had. I didn't want to drag you into my father's business."  
He had a fair point. You squeezed him tighter now, "I'd do anything for you."  
He smiled lightly and used his soft hands to wipe away the mascara which had run down your face like raindrops, "I fucking love you. I just wanted to protect you. From... You know who. What can I do to show you how much I really do love you."  
You bit your lip again and looked up into his eyes, moving your glance to his lips every now and then.

He understood, and leaned down to connect his lips with yours. You could have sworn that fireworks went off somewhere... but it was probably just those Weasley twins.  
He pulled away for a moment and began to take off his tie. You had dreamt of this for a long time, and you were getting pretty wet just looking at him.   
He knelt beside you and brought out his wand, causing the tie to instantly knot it's way around your wrist so that it was firmly attached to the bedpost.  
He found your own tie from your floor and did the same to your other wrist. He climbed on top of you so that his face was just inches from yours. The heat of his breath made you buck your hips up in search for stimulation. Draco held you down and planted another kiss on your lips, and then your cheek, and then your neck. He trailed tiny kisses down your body until he reached your hips. He pulled up your dress to expose your green lace panties.  
"Fuck," he said in her his breath.   
His warm breath was right near your heat now, and you felt youself get wetter at the thought of his tongue working it's magic.  
He pulled out his wand once again and everything felt a little more breezy. Before you could realise your panties were gone, you were cut off by the sheer bliss of his tongue, swirling in your juices and around your clit. You couldn't help but moan, "Draco..."  
This gave him a boost, and he went faster and faster as you got closer and closer to release.  
"Draco... I'm gonna..."  
"Cum for me, princess."  
The vibration of him speaking sent you over the edge, and your body shook through your high.  
Draco was obviously pretty proud of himself and met your face once again with wide grin on his face, "and if that doesn't show you I love you..."  
You could feel his hard cock pressed against you this time, which made you feel horny all over again almost instantly.  
You parted your lips and let him kiss you again, allowing his tongue to slide in and dominate yours. The taste of him was divine; you felt rather sad when he pulled away again.   
"Now it's time to get the rest of that pretty little dress off."  
He waved his wand over your body, and with that you were completely naked, but you were too turned on to feel embarrassed.  
"So beautiful, princess," Draco smiled.   
You so wanted to get up and strip him off too, but the spell meant you were firmly in place and he had total dominance over you, and you loved it.  
As if he had read your mind, Draco began to strip himself. He unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow, exposing the muscles you had felt only accidentally, but craved nonetheless. He was really a work of art.  
He unbuckled his belt next and flung it over his shoulder. Then his flies. He kicked off his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers. They were low on his waist, which exposed his v-line. You moaned at simply the sight of it.   
Draco smirked and walked back behind you.   
He flipped you onto your stomach with a sudden jolt. You heard the belt slide off his shoulder before a jolt of pain in your bare ass. It hurt, but it was a good pain. 

After a short pause you could feel hard flesh against your inner thigh, which you realised was his erect cock.   
"Is my princess ready?" He asked, with a sexy assertiveness in his voice.  
You nodded eagerly.   
"What's that, princess?"  
"Yes, Draco." You responded.  
"That's better," he said.  
You felt more pain as he slammed into your pussy, deflowering you.  
"Fuck, you're so tight my princess."   
The pain soon turned to pleasure and you let him slide in and out of you. His cock filled you perfectly, so much so it seemed as if it was written in the stars. He quickened his pace as soon as you were moaning, as he knew he had found your special spot.   
He reached his hand down to your clit, rubbing it in sync with his thrusts to give you as much pleasure as he could.   
With time his thrusts became sloppier and he moaned almost as much as you did beneath him.   
He could tell you were close too, and uttered another, "cum on my cock, baby girl."  
His voice was enough to make you cum for the second time, making you moan out his name loudly, "Dracoooo."  
Seeing you cum was what Draco loved the most. He pulled out quickly and released over your ass and back.   
He took a second to collect himself before finding his wand again and casting a spell to clear you both up. He untied you and pulled you into a hug.  
Finally, his flesh against yours.  
"Can you tell that I love you now?" He said quietly.  
You giggled, "I love you too, Draco."  
"There still may be time if you want to dance?"   
You looked down at the floor, your dress was still there, but your panties were gone, "Draco, I think your spell backfired."  
"Or maybe it didn't?" He said, with a glint of cheekiness in his eye.


End file.
